


It's a Blue Kind of Day

by tonksremus



Series: Living in Blues [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just something cute, Surprise Date, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shaw recovers she wants to take Root on a date, but of course nothing is ever that simple between the two of them. Two shot prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on blog under the title Surprise Date but as you can see I've changed that title.

"Root"

"Sameen what are you doing up?"

Shaw rolls her eyes, “I’m up at five pm just like the rest of you.”

"But the rest of us weren’t shot multiple times and then held captive were we sweetie." Root says with a smile. A smile that does not reach her eyes, in fact, her eyes are full of fire . "So how about you go lay down?"

"Root. I am fine. I’ve been fine for the last two weeks." Shaw takes a deep breath, "And that’s why I-

"Should lay down for awhile, you shouldn’t over do it."

Much like a small child having a tantrum Shaw lashes out and strikes the wall with her fit, “Fucking forget it Root.” She stomps out of the room without looking back.

Root looks down at Bear who was staring at her with his head tilted, “What’s wrong with her?”

Bear whines before turning around and following Shaw out of the room. 

"Well."

///

It is seven o’clock and Root has not seen Shaw since earlier. Root was beginning to worry when Reese comes up to her with a large black garment bag.

"Your dress." He says as he gives her the bag.

She looks down at the bag and back to Reese, “My dress? Do we have another number?”

"Number? No, your date."

"Date?!" Root nearly shouts as she moves to the nearest table, intending to open the package.

"Didn’t Shaw ask- no. This is just like her. Don’t tell a girl that you want to go on a date with her. Instead have your only friend deliver a dress and tell her-

Her head still reeling Root puts her hand up stop Reese from talking, “A date, why didn’t she tell me?”

Reese runs his hands through his hair, “Hell if I know, she was said she was going to ask you earlier today and that I was supposed to deliver the dress if you didn’t say no.” Reese lowers her voice, “As if you would say no.”

Root lets the dig go as she places her hands on the royal blue dress that was in the bag- it was gorgeous. ” I think that I might have, ah, discouraged her a little.” Root shakes her head, ” Now where could she be?”

Chuckling Reese pulls at his phone, “You two are quite the pair. Look all I can do is send you the address she sent me. Then you two lovebirds are on your own.”

///

Sameen Shaw was on her third, non alcoholic, drink of the night. This entire idea was her dads idea; well not his idea exactly, but this was how he and her mom started dating; nice dinner and a stroll in the park had started a relationship that lasted until one of them died (too early). Not that Shaw was looking for dating, that sounds ridiculous, but on some level Root didn’t bother her like other people. And if her mom was here she would tell her that it was some froo froo sign that she ‘cared’. So Shaw sits in the restaurant because her parents still have some kind of hold on her mind and because Shaw’s never give up (even if it meant that a tall, gorgeous woman who was too smart for her own had her wrapped around her finger). And after planning this night and building up the courage, not that she would ever admit it to anyone, she was not going to let this reservation go to waste. Yeah, she was getting pity looks from waiter and the elderly couple adjacent to her but to hell with them. And to hell to Root.

Her phone goes off, and she looks down at the screen, it reads,’DON’T ATTACK.’

"Don’t attack? What the-

A hand clasps on Shaw’s shoulder and her first instinct is to throw the glass full of liquid in her possible attackers face. But no, the Machine told her not to so she wouldn’t. Mostly because the possible attacker smells like the Cherry Blossom perfume that Root, as well as Shaw, like so much.

"No need to get up Sameen." Whispers Root as she lowers her head to Shaw’s shoulder, "You need all the rest you can get."

Shaw clenches her jaw and rolls her eyes, she forces herself to remember that this is what she wants and that deep controlled breaths are in her best option. Smoothly she stands up and faces Root. Controlled breathing be damned. Samantha Groves was a sight to be seen. In the most polite way Shaw can manage she allows her eyes to roam up and down her date. The royal blue dress did everything she thought it would when she bought it. 

Once her eyes finally make to Root’s she leads the woman to the chair opposite of her and pulls it out without a word. Root sits down gracefully and stares up at Shaw, “Aren’t you a darling.”

Once Shaw sits back down she gestures for the waiter, who quickly comes over, “My friend-

"Date" Root interjects.

"would like the house white wine and the pear salad for the appetizer please. I’ll take another drink and your baked pork spring rolls for my appetizer." Shaw says without looking away from Root, trying to see if the other woman has a problem with Shaw ordering for her. Root only flutters her eyes at the waiter when he looks at her before leaving.

"Sameen," She begins, "you are just full of surprises tonight."

"Yeah well." She shrugs and looks away. 

"I mean imagine my surprise when I’m given a dress and a location for a date I didn’t even know I had.You can’t just but a girl a dress and then expect to never see her wear it Sameen." Root pauses and looks at the drink that Shaw has in her hand, "Is that alcohol? You know you’re not-

"For christ sake Root. I know I’m not supposed to have any alcohol. Can you just leave it?"

"I know that you must have pretty upset with me earlier to forget to call Reese and tell him not to bring me this dress. And for that I’m sorry." Root tilts her head to the side, and smirks “And when I told you that I you needed all the rest you can get I didn’t mean that because of you injuries. I meant that because I plan on thanking you for this lovely dress and date with a lot of sex.”

Shaw blinks twice before she says, “Well good for me.”

"This doesn’t mean I won’t stop worrying about you; I’ll just be more quiet about my worries." Root tells her while a faint blush creeps up her neck. Shaw watches as it climbs up her bare neck and onto her face, it was faint, but enough to make Shaw feel more confident about herself.

"Thanks, and I’ll," she takes a deep breath, "try to not make you worry I guess."

The waiter walks over with their drinks and places them in front of the two women, ”Your food shall be out shortly ladies.”

///

Dinner is a success. Shaw and Root chat about different things like the places they have been to their favorite books (if they weren’t on a date Shaw would have punched Root for saying that she would be in Gryffindor). The meal comes and goes without a single hitch (Shaw even cuts a piece of her steak off for Root when she sees the other women looking at it). 

"Anything else ladies? Dessert?" The waiter asks.

Shaw shakes her head, “Just the check.” The waiter place the small, black book that holds the check on the table and walks away.

The ex agent watches as Root reaches for the check, as soon as Root places her hand on it Shaw covers it with her own. “My idea, I pay.”

Root shakes her head, “No way Sameen. Fair is fair. You bought me this dress and got this reservation, I pay.”

Growling Shaw says, “You’re my date. On the next one you can pay.” Her eyes soften, “Just let me treat you tonight.” She squeezes her dates hand before slipping the check away from her. Shaw slips four hundred dollars into the booklet and waves the waiter over.

She knows that when her dad was telling her stories about him and her mom it was just that- stories. In no way did he know that his daughter would be using the same tactics of the woman of her choosing, and there was no way in hell that he was aiming on helping his little girl get laid by said woman.

"Next one?" Root repeats.

Shaw shrugs as she passes the check back to the waiter, “Keep the change.”

The waiters eyes grow wide as he realizes how large his tip will be, “Thank you so much Miss. Have a lovely night.”

Root listens to the Machine before smiling at Shaw, “The Machine told me what you just did for him, how nice of you Sameen.” Shaw shrugs again, “He was wondering how he was going to pay the rent for the apartment that he and his daughter live in. You just saved him from losing everything.”

"Everyone deserves a chance right?" Shaw stands up and walks to Root’s chair; pulling her chair back and she allows Root to use her hand to help her stand up. Shaw whispers to Root, "A few more stops, I know a great place with ice cream and cannolis."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first time that Shaw has been left to her own devices after being rescued and brought to health. She’s finally able to move around as she pleases and the Machine’s being a little bitch.

“You and Root are basically one person right?”

Shaw’s phone screen flashes ‘no’, she rolls her eyes. “I didn’t mean literally.” The phone doesn’t show a new message. “Fine. Can you tell me her dress measurements? Yes or no.” The screen reads ‘yes’.

“Did that have to be so difficult?”

Shaw pockets her phone and begins to prepare herself to go to the one place she might hate the most in the world- the mall. Too loud children and their non observant parents irked Shaw more than Fussco calling Root Coco Puffs. But here she is. Leaving for the mall. For a dress. A dress not even for her. A dress for Root.

Oh how the tables have turned.

She doesn’t date. She doesn’t. All the extra emotions and entanglements just make life harder, and if there was one thing that Shaw doesn’t need it would be that. But Root doesn’t make her feel like she was, well, feeling. Shaw just felt like she was being herself, but just more so without even trying.

Not trying. That’s the thing about Root, she doesn’t make Shaw try to be something else. Root flirts with her wether she has mayonnaise or blood on her hands. It’s completely acceptable that Shaw says hello the to the dog before her. Hell, Shaw could (but of course not anymore) shoot at her and Root would probably just laugh.

If Shaw’s dad was around he’d say that she was a keeper. If her mom was around she’d say that this was true love at its finest.

But Shaw says, “This is bullshit.”

///

Three department stores later Shaw still hasn’t found the right dress. It’s not like she knew what she wanted, but she did know what she didn’t want and that was something at least. None of the dresses felt right, they were all wrong. The colors of the dresses seem to blend together making every dress that Shaw sees a headache. Orange dresses are out because who likes the color orange? The two of them see enough red in their job as it is so red is not an acceptable color. It seems like the green for the season is an obnoxious lime green, really? Yellow’s to innocent for what Shaw wants to do to Root.

The woman showing Shaw the dresses picks up a short black dress, “What about this one”

Shaw glares at her, “Black’s my thing.”

Two pretzels from the pretzel stand and a large strawberry lemonade later Shaw is thinking about calling the whole thing off.

“It’s probably a sign.” She says to herself as she continues to pass store fronts that obviously don’t have what she’s looking for, “ I bet she already has a shit load of dresses holed up somewhere to choose from.” Shaw reaches a department store opening that read Von Maur. She walks in cautiously sniffing the air- how could a store smell so stuffy? Already thinking about turning around something dazzling catches her eyes. She walks towards the jewelry counter, her eyes on a necklace with a tear shaped sapphire on the middle of the chain. Shaw has spent enough time thinking about Root’s neck, albeit the thoughts usually went along the lines of choking it, to know that the necklace would look perfect around the other woman’s neck.

“Is there something I can help you with dear?”

Shaw looks at the elderly woman behind the counter and gestures at the necklace, “I want this.”

With kind eye the woman looks at the necklace on display, “It’s quite a lovely gift for oneself. Good for you sweetie.”

“It’s not for me.” Shaw says as she looks around the store trying to spot out the dress area.

“Hmmm. This person must be quite special then.”

Absentmindedly Shaw nods her head, “Sure. So can you wrap this up and point me towards the dress section?”

The woman stops opening the case to look at Shaw, “Is this dress for yourself? Or for another person as well?”

“Same person.” Shaw bites out while wondering why this woman was so god damn nosey.

Beaming the sales lady pulls out the necklace, “Well aren’t you just the sweetest thing. Do you know what color dress you’re looking for?”

“No.”

“It should be easier now that you have something to go with it. May I suggest getting the dress in the same color as the sapphire? After I wrap this up I’ll show you some of our dress you might like.” The woman wraps the necklace in a box and ties a ribbon around it. She places the box underneath the counter and then walks out of the closed off space, “We’ll leave the necklace here. Lets go find a dress for your girl.”

///

The necklace is heavy in Shaw’s pocket. Even with years of training she still is having a hard time not fidgeting and reaching for it every other second. Not because it is expensive, which it was but it’s not like Shaw had a bank account to save her money, but because she didn’t know how to give Root the necklace.

She had planned to give it to her at the restaurant but it wasn’t the right time. Doing something should be private, and a restaurant filled with people was not private.

“So Sameen what’s next for our date?” Root asks between spoonfuls of ice cream.

Shaw rolls her eyes, “Who says there’s anything else?”

Frowning Root places her spoon down and reaches for Shaw, “But the nights been so magical.” She pouts, “I would hate for it to end here.”

“Okay.”

Root smiles, “Good. So lets-

“Nope. It’s still my night. We’re still doing what I say.” Shaw pauses while she thinks over what she’s about to say next, “We can go back to my hideout it’s around here.”

With beaming eyes Root holds onto Shaw’s hand, “Lead the way.”

The two walk in silence the four blocks it takes to get to Shaw’s apartment. Around the second block Root stops holding Shaw’s hand in exchange for locking their arms together so that she can still eat her ice cream. Shaw doesn’t complain because it isn’t bothering her really and she’s still trying to figure out how to give Root this necklace. Maybe she won’t and save it for another day. She’d hate for Root to think that this would be a regular thing, you know, Shaw giving Root stuff- spoiling her even.

They reach the building and walk up the flight of stairs to Shaw’s apartment. All of the doors were painted different colors in the hallway; Shaw drags Root to a dark blue door and pulls out a key from her pocket.

“Had plans of bringing me here already Sameen?” Root asks with a wink.

Shaw scoffs, “I was here earlier, I had to pick something up.” Shaw was here earlier to pick up some money that she hides here. Money that was used to buy the necklace that is now burning in her coat pocket. She opens the door and turns on the lights; the apartment is nicely decorated, not of her own doing, and smells like the lilac spray that she had sprayed by coincidence.

“Wow Sameen, I didn’t know that you were a home maker in your spare time.”

Shaw untangles herself from Shaw and walks away, “It came this way. Sit on the couch, I have to go fix something.” She goes to the hallway closet and pulls out fresh sheets and goes to the bedroom. There aren’t any sheets on her bed and if she was reading Root correctly there would defiantly be need for the bed at some point in the night.

With a smirk Shaw puts the sheets on the bed thinking about how hot Root will look spread out on her bed. Instinctively she reaches for the necklace and pulls it out of her pocket, the bow on top of the box is a little crumpled from being in her pocket all night but besides that the box was in good condition. Shaw continues to stare at the box while thinking of a casual way to give it to the other woman- she was good at executing missions not romantic gestures. With her focus on the box she hadn’t heard Root moving towards the bedroom.

“Shaw?” Root pokes her head through the door, “What’s taking-” she stops when she notices the box in Shaw’s hand.

Shaw looks up with a frown, “You can’t let me plan anything out can you?” She tosses the box at Root and huffs in annoyance. Of course Root catches it but she does fumble a little out of surprise of the box being tossed at her.

“This is for me?” Root asks.

“Yeah.” Shaw runs her hand through her hair, “I was going to give it to you eventually.”

Root begins to undo the bow before Shaw stops her and tells her, “Wait. Before you open it come here.” Slowly Root moves and sits by the unusually fidgety woman.

“I don’t do dating and shit Root. They’re stupid and… and I just don’t do them.” Shaw pauses and tries to figure out she will say next, “But you’re different ok. And, fuck, you’re just like It alright?”

“I’m it?” Root asks.

Shaw rolls her eyes, “What I’m saying is that I don’t want to date you.”

Root frowns, “But-

“Don’t interrupt because I’m never going to say this again. You’re all I want alright. We don’t need to do that stupid dating shit because we both know how this is going to turn out. You’re broken and I’m broken but together we’re kind of whole. So lets just skip everything and just be.” Shaw looks away from Roots wide eyes and lets out a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Oh.

“Yeah.” Shaw gestures at the box, “Open it.”

With out question Root begins to open the box carefully, delicate fingers remove the tissue in the box and quickly find a place on their owners cheek, “Oh Sameen.” Root exhales as her eyes never waver from the necklace that lay in front of her. “It’s beautiful.”

Shaw shrugs as she watches Root carefully take the necklace into her hand. “I thought you might like it.”

“I love it.” Roots voice cracks as she brings a finger to graze the sapphire, “It matches my dress.”

“That was the plan.” Shaw dryly mentions, uneasy about Root’s reaction of the gift. “Do you want me to-

“Oh yes, put it on.” Root places the necklace in Shaw’s waiting hand and turns her back toward Shaw. Necklace in hand Shaw gently gathers Roots hair in one hand and places it all on one side of her neck; with skilled fingers Shaw clasps the necklace together and lets her hand slide down Root’s shoulder to arm. A low whimper escapes from Roots closed mouth and that gives Shaw all the reason to move more onto the bed and pull the woman’s back to her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Shaw asks.

Root shakes her head and sniffs, “No one’s been this kind to me since-

Hannah.

Shaw knew that she was going to say Hannah but doesn’t comment. Hannah had died so many years ago, Root was only a kid, and that the last time some one had done something for her since? Falling backwards Shaw turns a little so that Roots head will fall on a pillow and allow her to hold the women from the back still.

Root places he hand on top of the hand already around her waist and gives it a squeeze, “This is by far the best night I have ever had Sameen. Even with out this beautiful necklace. Thank you.”

So maybe she’ll have to spoil Root some, apparently it’s not hard if dinner and ice cream will do. And Shaw likes dinner and ice cream. But most importantly Root. Even if she didn’t exactly need to feel cared for and loved most of the time it is obvious that Root does. And Shaw could do that, she could try for Root if only because Root isn’t asking her to.

The two lay in silence for a while, in Shaw’s words, just being.

“Sweetie?”

“Yeah?” Shaw replies.

“I think this necklace looks great with this dress.” Root turns around and places her hands on the other woman’s shoulder, “But you know what would look even better?”

Shaw has an idea about where this was going but plays along, “And what would that be?”

There’s an impish grin on Roots face, “Me just in the necklace, don’t you think?” She rolls on top of Shaw giving her a good view of Root’s cleavage. Shaw’s hands find the zipper on the back of the dress and begins to slowly drag it down.

“There’s only on way to find out.”

Oh yes. Shaw has plans on spoiling Root and some of them are going to start tonight.


End file.
